


Soufflé

by purplesocrates



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cooking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Hannibal’s quest for the perfect soufflé ends with a different prize!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565602
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Soufflé

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on tumblr so putting this in a new series for all the random fics I wrote before the hell site eats them all.

"Hannibal" 

"Yes Will." He doesn't look up from his book but Will can tell Hannibal has stopped reading and is paying attention to him, he's pretending not to but he is.

He must smell it, he must know. Will wonders how long he has to stand here before Hannibal outwardly reacts. 

Hannibal, of course, knows Will knows he’s stalling and is making Will wait. 

"I'm so sorry." Will says his voice soft and level. 

Hannibal still doesn't look up, "about what?"

Will sighs Hannibal is so stubborn it's ridiculous. "I was just trying to cook for the dogs."

"We have a separate kitchen for that."

"I know but the oven in yours is better."

"Because it's for people." Will smiles. "You know what I mean. It's for us for our food."

"I know but the one in the other kitchen is acting up. I will fix it tomorrow. I needed to use the other kitchen for today."

"If you had asked me, then I could have ensured that you had space."

"I know and I'm sorry.” Will shuffles from one foot to the other before continuing. “You have to admit that perhaps the soufflé baking has perhaps gotten slightly out of hand."

"You eat them."

"Yes and they are delicious."

"It takes time and experimentation to perfect these things Will. It takes temperature controlled ovens and specific times. If one were to remove such an experiment before it's time, that would mean several hours of work would have gone to waste. Whereas, if someone were to wait for half an hour then all of this would have been avoided."

"I know and you are right. It was only one that I ruined. There are fourteen more."

"I am aware of that. It was my fifteenth. My final perfection."

"Hannibal."

"Yes Will."

"It's only a soufflé." As soon as Will says it he knows it’s misstep. Hannibal finally looks up at Will who is holding the ruined remains of the fifteenth soufflé in his oven glove clad hands. Will notices the look in Hannibal's eyes, murderous. "I didn't mean that, I just meant I didn't do it on purpose and I said I was sorry and I am."

Hannibal slowly marks his place in the book he was reading, with the leather bookmark Will had bought him last week. It is etched with a stag. He places the book carefully on the couch beside him and stands up in one swift cat-like movement. Will doesn’t move he just stands there and watches him. 

Hannibal approaches Will with his expressionless expression look and Will tries not to smile. Anyone might be intimated but at this point Will is less terrified and more aroused. 

"You do these things to provoke me."

"No I don't," he sometimes did he would admit but this was a genuine mistake. He had left feeding the dogs until too late as he had been out fishing and lost track of time. He just took the soufflé out of the oven not thinking. He didn't realise what he'd done until it was too late. "Okay yes sometimes I do, but not this I swear. I wouldn't interfere with the food Hannibal I know that's precious."

Hannibal is standing quite close to Will now peering at the deflated remnants of his final soufflé. He sighs and Will genuinely feels bad. "It is unsalvageable?" 

Will looks down at it, following Hannibal's forlorn gaze. "I am sorry my love, honestly."

Hannibal looks up at Will then, a strange expression on his face, he looks softer than he did before. "Say that again." It was the first time Will had used that word. 

"I said I'm sorry."

"After that, what did you say after that?"

Will looks away and takes a step back, "nothing."

"Will."

"Yes"

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

Hannibal moves closer to Will who is backing away from him still holding the dish with the ruined soufflé.

"You know what."

"I didn't mean. It just slipped out." Will turns on his heels and walks with some speed into the kitchen putting the dish down and removing the oven gloves. Hannibal follows him at an easy pace with a smile like the cat who got the cream. 

Hannibal edges closer to Will who had his back to him. Standing too close Hannibal invades his personal space. "Say it again." Hannibal nuzzles his mouth against Will's neck and kisses him gently. 

Will sighs, "alright my love you win. I love you."

Hannibal smiles and spins Will around to face him, he places one hand at the back of Will's neck and pulled his face close and kisses him. It is a long slow, languid kiss, Hannibal takes his time and swallows every one of Will's moans. He knows exactly how Will likes to be kissed and can always make him hard just by kissing him.

Eventually Hannibal breaks the kiss. "I love you too. Stay out of my kitchen." 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
